Taking a Walk
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Goku and ChiChi finally get to spend time together alone after Buu is defeated since the boys are away at the moment. They take a walk together through the woods, and enjoy each other's company. Tune out to find out what happens. One-shot. REPOST! Original Publish: 5-13-12


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!(I really wish I did though...x'()**

**Post: After the Buu Saga.**

**7/18/12: I have REPOSTED this story!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

_Taking a Walk_

After a big fight with Buu, the whole family was finally together after seven years. ChiChi was thrilled to death about Goku's return; they had an emotional reunion on the lookout. Goten finally gets to live and hang out with his father that was absent in his life for all of his seven years. Since Goku was never there during most of his childhood, he grew into a momma's boy, more than his dad. Goten would always wonder about his dad, since he didn't live with him.

_A moment during the seven year period..._

"Momma, why is daddy not living here with us?" a five year old Goten asked.

This brought ChiChi to tears. A few tears slid down her face. "Oh Goten, he isn't here, because he's up in the other world."

"So, he's dead? Does that mean that Trunks father is better than my dad, because he died?"

ChiChi's eyes widened at his words. She shook her head. "That's not true, your father saved the whole world several times from evil, and Trunks's dad hasn't saved the world, he just fights bad guys for the thrill of it. He does help your father in some cases, but not all."

"So, my daddy's stronger than Trunks's dad?" Goten asked, and smiled.

ChiChi nodded her head, and returned his smile. "Yes, he is, and I am very lucky to have a husband like him." ChiChi replied softly.

* * *

ChiChi was alone with his hubby, making him some lunch. The boys were at Bulma's, and Goten was probably having a blast with Trunks. ChiChi felt some strong arms wrap around her waist, and felt a pair of lips kissing her cheek delicately. This made ChiChi smile.

"Dear, do you want something?" ChiChi softly laughed out.

"I was wondering, since the boys are out of the house at the moment, could we go take a walk? It's been a long time since we've had time alone with each other. Would you like to?"

ChiChi's smile grew. "After lunch. Now, go wash up, okay?"

Goku kissed her again. "Alright." Goku said, and went upstairs to wash up.

After lunch, ChiChi changed into more comfortable clothing. She put on a simple yellow sundress, and she let down her long ebony hair. Goku wore a white tank top, and some tan shorts. The two held hands, and walked peacefully through the shaded, and serine forest. The sun was high, and the diurnal animals were out doing their daily activities; the sounds of the creatures filling the forest with life. A bird flew right over ChiChi's head alarming her, and making her jump. Goku laughed at the sight, and ChiChi scowled at him. She gave in, and joined in the laughter. They walked through a big row of trees, and they came to a big field of flowers.

"Hey Goku, remember what happened here years ago?" ChiChi asked, and playfully slapped him across his shoulder.

Goku crossed his arms, and looked up at the sky. "Uhh, I don't think I do."

ChiChi gasped. "You don't remember the time when you let go of Gohan's baby carriage? You almost killed our two year-old son! He almost hit that tree remember?" ChiChi said in shock. _He didn't remember that?_

Goku began to scratch his head, and a big smile formed on his face. "Oh yeah, I wasn't being careful was I?" Goku said care-freely.

"You goof! Gohan's lucky he didn't hit that tree!" ChiChi scoffed.

"Actually, Gohan did go into the tree…but he raised his power, and went right through the tree." Goku admitted sheepishly.

ChiChi sighed. "You know, I guess I should tell you that I saw that happen. I just pretended not to notice it. If I went off about it, you would've started to ask me to train him again. I already told you back then you weren't allowed to train him. Now look at him; he's already defeated powerful foes, and a fully grown man." ChiChi said in disbelief. She looked at the field of flowers in bloom, "I just wish that the earth was never in danger, and then you would've spent more time with all of us. It broke my heart when I heard that you were going to stay in the other world after Cell was defeated. The earth was in peace after that, and you were gone for seven years.-"

"But ChiChi-"

ChiChi looked at Goku's face. "Seven years!" ChiChi raised her voice, as tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't understand why you would just miss our second son's childhood. Goten was the only person that kept me from bawling. He kept me strong for so many years, and so did Gohan. You don't understand how much I was hurting when you were gone!" ChiChi bawled, and Goku hugged her.

He smoothed out her hair, trying to calm down her wife. "Shh, it's okay ChiChi, I'm back now right? You shouldn't worry about the past; just focus on what's happening now and what happens in the future." Goku pushed the tears out of her eyes with his thumb, and hugged her more tightly, "It's alright ChiChi, we're a family again, and I'm here for you. I'm so sorry I was up in the other world for so long, and you know that. Can we continue our walk please?" Goku whispered in her ear, and felt ChiChi's head move up and down against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent, and let go of her.

"You're right; I'm just being over reactive." ChiChi sniffled, and rubbed her eyes.

Their hands locked again, and they continued their journey through the bliss woods. They came across a big pond, which shined in the sun's rays. ChiChi thought of something, and snickered softly to herself. Goku walked up to the edge of the water, and leaned down towards it. ChiChi tiptoed to where her husband stood, and pushed him in the water. He let out a manly scream as he landed in the water, and came back up to see ChiChi dying of laughter. She fell to the ground and rolled around as she laughed uncontrollably.

Goku smirked, and mockingly laughed with her. "Real funny." Goku said in a sarcastic voice. He got out of the water, and raised ChiChi up into his arms. ChiChi gasped in fear, as Goku walked over to the water. ChiChi held Goku in a death grip; not wanting to go into the pond. Goku's smirk widened, as he held her over the pond water.

"You…wouldn't…DARE!" ChiChi growled out, and Goku snickered. Goku pulled his arms back which held ChiChi, getting ready to throw her in. "N-no, don't do it! I'll do anything!" ChiChi stammered.

"You started it, and I'm gonna finish it! Besides, the water is refreshing!" Goku said playfully, and he threw her.

ChiChi screamed, and fell in the pond. She came back up to the surface, and gave him a glare. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered. Goku joined her with his trademark grin on his face, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" ChiChi yelled at Goku, making him laugh.

"Well, you did start it by pushing me in the water!" Goku said cheerfully.

"But, I didn't plan on getting in the water! I wore the wrong clothes, and now when we head back, I'm going to be soaked!"

"I have a solution; you could just take off your clothes and let it dry in the sunlight." Goku suggested.

ChiChi blushed. "No! I'd rather stay in my clothes!"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just being stubborn."

"I don't care." ChiChi mumbled.

Goku shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Oh well, It's your choice."

ChiChi pulled herself out of Goku's arms, and got out of the pond. "I'm done being in there." ChiChi said, and twisted her dress to get the water out of the fabric.

Goku got out as well, and copied ChiChi's actions. "Aww, I was having fun!" Goku pouted.

ChiChi scoffed. "Let's just head back. I'll give you an outdoor bath later on tonight, how does that sound?"

"Can you take one with me?" Goku asked innocently.

ChiChi exhaled. "Okay, fine."

Goku smiled at ChiChi, and walked over to her. "So, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

ChiChi fell over at what Goku said. "Oh Goku, when are you _not _thinking about food?" ChiChi sighed.

Goku's smile widened and he took ChiChi's hand in his. "Let's head back."

ChiChi looked up at him, and nodded in approval. "Alright."

They headed back to their cozy home, and enjoyed the rest of their time alone, until Goten and Gohan came back for dinner. Goku and ChiChi finally got some time together after seven long years and after Buu was defeated.

* * *

**Well that was longer than I expected... O.o The word count was 1, 463 of the STORY. So, what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? I posted another one-shot! I am going to be posting more stuff often. I will be posting some one-shots daily, and I hope they will be liked! :3 I posted a mother's day one, and now I'm just going to post more one-shots! :) I will keep updating my other stories, but when I'm not updating, I'll be posting more one-shots especially when school is over! 9 more days! X) But, I'll be studying EXTRA hard this week so, I will try my best to update. Got a essay and project due friday, and finals and tests the next week so, wish me luck! :)**

**7/18/12: I have reposted this! **

**Love you all~! Review! ;)**


End file.
